BeautifulPrank
by GR and BC
Summary: Hikaru and a friend decide to pull a prank on 'Daddy'. But does something more happen then they think it will? 4/7 in OuranLove, most obviously.


_Okay then, we have one vote on the poll~ And that one vote is for Hikaru. And so, because this review/favoriter/follower/voter (if he/she was that voter who helped me), _justiceintheworldofhp-yearight_, who I thank greatly, this is being posted. So, you know the disclaimer thing, that this is the fourth in the chain, etc., etc..._

**~waffles~**

BeautifulPrank

So, we left off at it being with the twins and their two friends, who could be considered twins from looks but weren't, who were 'spying' on Mori and Treni (not that they knew the girl's name in the first place).

One of the female's name's were Preiki, the other Sean. Anyways, after these four devious children talked some, they all went home, waiting for tomorrow.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

The next afternoon, we see a random sign pop up saying that the Host Club is going to end earlier than normal because of business matters (which is a total lie, if you remember what happened in BitterSweet). So, yes, Treni did go to see Mori (who was innerly happy because of this), and left when she had too. Iiiiii'm just kiddin', she was sort-of close to Skai, and Mori let her stay because he wanted her too (and she didn't need to go home just yet). Anyways, this fic is about Hikaru, so let's get to that, shall we?

It was around the middle of the weird 'meeting', and Hikaru and Preiki were talking, planning on pulling a prank on Tamaki.

"Wanna know what would tick him off a lot?" Hikaru gave a devilish grin, and Preiki reflected it, saying "What?"

"If he seen one of his 'daughters' kissing one of the 'shady twins'."

"So, you're suggesting when Tamaki is looking, we kiss?" Preiki was acting like she sort-of minded, even though she honestly didn't.

"Yes, yes I am." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, asking if they were going through with it.

"We need more to it, though."

"True. What do you suggest?"

"No matter how much I'll hate it, wearing revealing clothes would piss him off majorly."

"Yes, yes it would~ I also suggest the old bucket of water on the door prank. And a banana peel~ That would make him more furious!" They both started snickering evilly, and everyone else wondered what was so interesting.

"Anyways, can we _stop _talking about Skai and I's relastionship?" Kyoya sighed. "Why is it even that important to talk about?"

"Because! You don't come of as the 'loving' type of guy, you know," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, the latter finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Yeah," Sean started, Preiki finishing with "And Skai doesn't come off as 'caring', if you think about it."

"Is that a problem?" Skai raised an eyebrow, and Preiki, Sean, Hikaru, and Kaoru shook their heads quickly.

"Good." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Now, we should start planning the next Club activity~!" Tamaki's voice was joyful. Hikaru and Preki glanced at eachother, evil glints in their eyes. Then they both snuck away to set up the prank.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Hey, were's Hikaru/Preiki?" Kaoru and Sean asked in sync, glancing at eachother before looking at the rest of the club, Treni, and Psyna.

"I'm not sure," Tamaki said, "Maybe they went in the other room..." He trailed off, then... "!"

"Senpai, they won't do anything." Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

"How do you know? He is so shady, I bet he kidnapped her! Or something like that..."

"Tamaki, if Hikaru kidnapped Preiki, wouldn't you think she would've screamed?" Kaoru and Sean asked. They both turned their heads to look at eachother, looking confused at their twin-talk (a.k.a. talking in unison, if that needed to be cleared).

"... true."

"So, what happened?" Honey asked, standing inbetween Mori and Psyna. Treni was on the other side of Mori, looking curious.

"I will go and check the room!" Tamaki exclaimed, heading towards a partly-open door. He pushed it open, and a bucket full of water fell on his head. He stumbled forward, screaming about nonsense and slipped on the banana peel. Then, he pulled the bucket off of his head, a dazed look on his face. Though he did become quite engraged with seeing Hikaru and Preiki kissing infront of him (Tamaki: And wearing those horrid clothes, too! Preiki/Hikaru: Shut up and let her contiue the fanfiction! Tamaki: -emo corner- Me: ... -facepalm-). Tamaki became enraged, and right when Hikaru and Preiki stepped away from each other, he started yelling nonsense at the twin.

Preiki and Hikaru just looked at each other as the rest of the hosts (and hostess/spy/conseler, and two club-friends), and bursted out laughing, only making 'Daddy' more mad.

"I'll kill you, Hikaru! I'll skin you alive and- mmmfphhhgh!" His other threats were muffled from the cloth Haruhi put over his mouth.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

_Before the prank stared..._

"Hey, Preiki, you sure you wanna do the prank and all? It is gonna be your first kiss and all..." Hikaru trailed off, hinting at something subconsiously.

"Positive. It _is_ you I'll be kissing, Hikaru."

"But before we kiss, I want you to know something, okay?" Hikaru started rubbing the back of hi neck nervously.

"I know you like me, Hikaru." Preiki said boredly. He frowned slightly, before she said "And I like you, too. It's one of the many reasons why I even decided to go through with this, after all." The last part was said jokingly. Then Tamaki came into the room, and what was said up there before the ' ::;;::;;::;;::;;::;; ' thing, ya know?

Soon enough, everyone left, and, surprisingly, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't with each other when they went home... But that shall be known next time, ne?

**~waffles~**

_Okay! Hikaru, done. Kaoru, working on it. And again, justice, if you're reading this, I thank you a lot! :D _


End file.
